Chapter One
Pilot is the premiere of'' CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. It aired on October 13, 2014. Synopsis Jane Villanueva is a driven young woman studying to become a teacher, nursing a dream to be a writer, and supporting herself with a job at a hot new Miami hotel. All the years of watching telenovelas with the two women who raised her – her sexy, young-at-heart mother, Xiomara and her still-devout grandmother, Alba – have given Jane a slightly unrealistic view of romance, but her wonderful fiancé, Michael, is supportive and even understands her decision to “save herself” until marriage. All of Jane’s meticulous life plans are turned upside down, however, when she sees her doctor for a routine check-up and is accidentally artificially inseminated with a specimen meant for someone else. Now, Jane is faced with the most important decisions of her life – a life that has suddenly become as dramatic, complicated and unpredictable as the telenovelas she has always loved. Plot Starring Recurring Cast :Yara Martinez as [[Luisa Alver|'Luisa Alver']] :Bridget Regan as 'Rose' :Diane Guerrero as [[Lina|'Lina']] :Azie Tesfai as [[Nadine Hanson|'Nadine Hanson']] :Priscilla Barnes as [[Magda|'Magda']] :Camille Collard as [[Frankie|'Frankie']] :Ryan Devlin as [[Billy Cordero|'Billy Cordero']] Guest Stars :Willow Hale as '''Michael's grandmother' :Carmen Carrera as Eva :Jason Flores Contreras as Jesus :Tony Evangelista as Cop/Prankster :Galicia Vaca Lopez as Waitress :Daniel Kash as Dr. Spinoza Quotes :You're starting to seem desperate, Petra. I do not blame you. Your husband does not love you anymore :– Magda :''Zaz – What's your name?'' :''Jane – Jane.'' :''Lina – But everyone calls her Jaz.'' :''Zaz – Okay, Jaz. Congratulations. You get the tail.'' :Abuela asked me never to tell you what she said and I... I didn't want you to look at her differently :– Xiomara to Jane :I think we bring out an ugly side in each other :– Rafael asking Petra for a divorce : :And right now, I'm confused about every single thing in my life – except you :– Jane proposing to Michael Trivia *The show is written like a book. At first there's a prologue, then chapters. *Jane finds out she's pregnant. *Michael proposes to Jane, but when she tells him she's pregnant with other man's child he halts the proposal. *'FLASHBACKS' **Jane is 10 and Abuela tells her about the flower. *Rafael's sister, Luisa, accidentally inseminated Jane. *Rafael and Jane have kissed five years ago and Jane had a crush on him. *Petra wants the baby in order to secure her pre-nup money. *Petra slaps Rafael. *Rafael had cancer and the specimen that inseminated Jane is his last chance of a child. *Jane loves grilled cheese. *Jane, Alba and Xiomara watch the telenovela The Passions of Santos. *Zaz is under surveillance, suspected of being Sin Rostro's contact at The Marbella. 'Secrets' *Petra is sleeping with Zaz, Jane's boss and Rafael's friend. *Jane's father is Rogelio De La Vega, Jane's favourite telenovela actor. *Xiomara had sex with Bruce. *Alba wanted Xiomara to have an abortion when she was pregnant with Jane, but Xiomara refused. *Luisa's wife is cheating on her. *Rafael is the father of Jane's child. *Xiomara was pregnant with Jane at age 16. Locations *Miami **Jane's House **Hospital **The Marbella **Michael's house **Solano Penthouse **Luisa's Office **Luisa's House **Miami Police Department Production *Table read was on July 29, 2014. *Filming for this episode began on July 28, 2014. *Filming wrapped on August 5, 2014. *This episode was watched by 1.61 million viewers. Music :[http://www.tunefind.com/show/jane-the-virgin/season-1/20161 Pilot] at tunefind Photos Stills P7.jpg Photo.jpg pp3.jpg jtvpilot.jpeg jane.jpg pafaelpilot.jpeg ro.jpeg Screen shots Ghhj.jpg Tv.jpg Roman.jpg Pilot.jpg Hug.jpg Behind the Scenes jane22.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg p.jpg pp.jpg ppp.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes